


While You Were Sleeping (Revised)

by daphpunk67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Guilt, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphpunk67/pseuds/daphpunk67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam masturbates to the thought of his brother for the first time, with his brother sleeping in the same room. He almost gets caught.</p><p> </p><p>**Revised after someone pointed out that I failed to settle on a tense to write in. Newly back into writing fiction, so any constructive criticism will be appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Sleeping (Revised)

Sam woke early the same way he does every morning--hard as a rock. Ever since he hit puberty, there have only been a handful of instances where he didn’t wake in this condition. Since he tended to get up before his brother, he was almost always able to take care of it before his brother began to stir. 

It was always a game of chance, though, one he grew to anticipate and even enjoy. At first, he would sneak off into the bathroom. That way, even if Dean woke up, he was simply taking an innocent shower. As time went on, however, he stopped leaving the room altogether and made himself come with his brother sleeping only a few feet from him. Sure, he felt guilty about it, but soon that guilt became part of it and it excited him. 

The room was still dark, with the morning sun peaking in only through the edges of the shades. Sam glanced over at the bed where Dean slept. He had learned over the years the signs that he might soon wake. His back was to him and a deep inhale of breath followed by a small, almost inaudible groan assured Sam that he was still very much asleep. 

His right hand slowly slid under the covers, and even the anticipation of his own touch caused his cock to twitch. He ran his fingers over the thin fabric of his boxers, letting them dance for a moment along the ridge just under the head. He took in a breath and closed his eyes. Using both hands he tugged the sides of his underwear down, pausing to pull up the waistband in the front to free himself before sliding them down further. His heavy cock slapped lightly against his stomach and he reached down to grip the base, pulling it up to create a tent in the sheets. Holding it steady with one hand, he used his free hand to grip the head, applying some pressure, which caused precome to spill out of the tip. He always appreciated how wet he can get because it saved him the trouble of needing any sort of lube. He spread it around the head with his palm before he gripped it tight and twisted slightly as he pulled up and down slowly. He felt thick even in his own large hands. He wondered if it is normal to be this turned on by your own dick, but quickly decided he didn’t even care when the rhythmic throbbing under his fingers begged him to continue. 

In his mind he scrolled through his go-to list of fantasies. Just as he began to think about a girl he had met a few weeks back during a case, he is interrupted by a sharp intake of air coming from Dean. His cock twitched again and his eyes snapped open and looked toward his brother. Still sleeping. A small wave of relief washed over him, but his eyes lingered on Dean, who was now sleeping on his stomach, head facing Sam. He briefly admired his ass before looking up at his face. He resumed pumping his hand up and down on his cock, faster now. But when he noticed Dean’s breathing, the way his back rose and lowered slowly, Sam slowed down his pace to match it. Each inhale, he slid his hand up over the head, sometimes welcomed by a bit more precome. And as Dean lets his breath out, his brother sent his fist down the long length of him. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Sam even mirrored his own breathing to match Dean’s. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of him and with each breath he grew harder and wetter. He welcomed the slow pace as his cock was already so sensitive. 

Soon he could no longer take it. His breath quickened, as did his fist, and with a few more strokes, his orgasm overwhelmed him, he closed his eyes and let out a moan louder than he would have ever dared to make as come exploded all over his hand and stomach. It only took him a moment to realize that he had woken Dean. 

“Sam?” Dean groaned, eyes fluttering open slowly. “What the hell was that?”

Sam panicked for a moment, separating his hand from his come-covered cock. He hoped Dean was too groggy to notice that his erection was just beginning to disappear. 

“Cramp,” he said finally. “One of my calves cramped up in my sleep. Fuckin’ hurts.” 

Dean sat up in bed and swung his legs over the side, scratched the back of his head while yawning. “Bummer. You wanna hop in the shower first?” 

“Nah,” Sam replied quickly, having assessed the mess he made all over his underwear and sheets. “You go ahead, I’ll go second. Gonna let this cramp go away.”

Dean shrugged and scuffled his way into the bathroom, the shut the door behind him. Once Sam heard the sound of the water, he jumped out of bed to change, his blood still racing from the adrenaline from almost being caught. It was the first time he had actively thought of his brother while masturbating and he worried why he didn’t feel as bad as he should, why it actually felt better that way. He pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and sat on the side of his bed, staring at the spot where Dean had slept.


End file.
